justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire In The Hole (Transcript, Opening)
EXT. MIAMI, FLORIDA, HOTEL. DAY (U.S Marshal Raylan Givens walks down a hotel swimming deck and to the back and sits at a table where Tommy Bucks, a gun thug is enjoying a meal.) GIVENS: The airports a good 45 from here but I think you'll be alright if you leave in the next 2 minutes. BUCKS: Well (wipes his mouth with a napkin) Correct me if I'm wrong my friend but you gave me until 2:15. GIVENS: Yeah, now you got 2 minutes. BUCKS: You know, I've been coming here ever since I was a kid. Ever since this was nothing but all dunes and all dunes. And to tell you the truth, I love it here. I really do. I loved it then and I love it now. So I'm not gonna leave so have a meal with me, okay, ya hungry? (GIVENS waves him off) I swear, pass up these are the best crab cakes in town, I swear to God. Much better than that crap we were eating in Monagawa, you remember that? I don't know if that was Mexican, Puerto Rican, I don't know what it was but it was crap, you remember? I hated it. GIVENS: I didn't mind it. They had some pork dish I quite liked. 1 minute. BUCKS: A second ago you said 2 minutes, whats goin on here? GIVENS: Time flies, huh. BUCKS:(laughs) You, You're a character. I was telling my friends this morning how yesterday you come to me, (mimmicks GIVENS) 'You don't get outta town in 24 hours, I'm gonna shoot you on sight.' Come on what is that? They thought it was a joke, started laughing. GIVENS: You tell them about the man you killed? The way you did it? Cause I found nothin' funny in that. BUCKS: Maybe I should have killed you. Maybe I made a mistake. GIVENS: We all have regrets. BUCKS: Cut me a little slack here, okay. Does nothing count? Can I let you live? GIVENS: Oh, I'm giving you the same consideration now. You can get up and go, 30 seconds. BUCKS: So what are ya gonna do? In front of all these people, You're gonna pull out a weapon and shoot an unarmed man? GIVENS: You're unarmed huh? BUCKS: Hey, you got eyes, do you see a piece on me. (pulls open his jacket to reveal no weapon) GIVENS: 20 seconds BUCKS: Okay. GIVENS: 10. BUCKS: Ya know what? Seriously. Ya come in here, interrupt my meal, ya won't eat with me. This is bullshit. This is supreme bullshit. (After a few seconds of intense tension and staring, BUCKS, pulls a handgun from under the table and aims at GIVENS, but he is quick to draw and shoots BUCKS in the chest 3 times. BUCKS sits limp in the chair, dead.) EXT. HOTEL. DAY (A News Helicopter flys over the entrance to the hotel as BUCKS' body is brought out in a bodybag as GIVENS and his BOSS follow) BOSS: Guess attorney's gonna have a few questions. GIVENS: Nothin' I can't answer. BOSS: You might think that you cornered him, didn't give him a choice. GIVENS: Oh, he had a choice. BOSS: Hows the hat? I was wonderin if it shrunk ya know, got a little too tight, ya took it off your head and now your suffering from sunstroke. (GIVENS takes his hat off and scratches his head) You do know we aren't allowed to shoot people on sight anymore. GIVENS: I didn't. BOSS: And haven't been for ...oh I don't know maybe 100 years. GIVENS: He pulled first. BOSS: It's not about who pulled first. You remember that meth-head last year, the one who pulled a shotgun. That ended up on what? Page 9. This. This bullshit. This is gonna be on the nightly news. (As his BOSS walks away, GIVENS looks up as the helicopter flys overhead) Title Card INT. MIAMI OFFICE. DAY (Raylan and his Boss are sat behind a panel of people. A man leans forward and turns on a tape recorder. Raylan's hat is sat on the table) MAN: DOJ Inquiry number 359826 into the shooting death of Thomas Francis Glee on March 3, 2010 in Miami, Florida. Would you like to make a statement? BOSS: The Marshals' office has conducted an internal investigation under the proceedings that occurred at the hotel in question. GIVENS: Well, lets just keep it simple, huh? (leans forward) He pulled first and I shot him. EXT. PARKING GARAGE, DAY. (GIVENS and BOSS are walking towards their car.) GIVENS: I thought that went well BOSS: You thought that went well? I had a call this morning from the director, before that the director got a call from the AG. Let me put it to you this way, the weather forecast is for a shit load of shit raining down on this office from Washington. I'm gonna re-assign you. GIVENS: Prison transport. BOSS: No I'm gettin you out of dodge. They need man power in the eastern district of Kentucky. I spoke to the Chief of the district, Art Mullen, says you guys taught firearms together at Glynco. GIVENS: No, Dale I grew up in Kentucky I don't wanna go back there. BOSS: Well then we have a problem because you don't wanna go back to Kentucky and you cannot under any circumstances stay here. Got any other skills? Category:Season 1